It Was Just A One Time Thing
by thisbrokenheartedgirl
Summary: It was only supposed to be a one night stand, nothing more than that. But when he woke up next to her and finally saw her for who she was, it all changed.
1. Chapter 1

It was only supposed to be a one night stand, nothing more than that. But when he woke up next to her and finally saw her for who she was, it all changed.

The light from his window danced merrily on his face, making him groan as he opened his eyes to the harsh sunlight. A strange source of warmth weighed the left side of his body down uncomfortably.

"Merlin… What happened last night?" Oliver winced at the pounding in his head as everything swarmed before his eyes.

"Wood?" Her voice… It couldn't be… The last time he had seen her was during the Battle…

"Bell?"

She went looking for him after watching the game. If she had learnt anything about Oliver Wood in the years that she had known him it was that he absolutely detested losing.

Katie found him on the bench, his robes crushed angrily on the floor as he sat there clad in his pants.

"Oliver, don't…"

But he didn't care for words. All he wanted was to feel, to have something other than the dull ache of losing that pounded against his skull. So he did something he would later blame on misery.

He kissed her.

So he left school the year after, but the fact remained that when he kissed her, he felt complete. And three years later, he found himself writing to her. The first time he had talked to her after his graduation.

_Dear Katie_

_How are you? Finally graduated into the big world, eh? What are you working as? Are you enjoying it? Have you heard anything about our friends from Hogwarts?_

_Anyway, we can't really talk like this. There are so many things we haven't caught up on – we haven't met in years. Want to meet up? A few Butterbeers in Hogsmeade? (I haven't been there in years!)_

_Oliver_

He found himself watching her back as she walked out of the bar. Never again, he promised himself, would he ask her out. Because every time she smiled at him, he felt a bit of himself die a little. Because when she blushed at his comments, he felt like taking her in his arms like that day in the common room.

But mostly because every time she moved her hand, he saw that ring.

And he felt his heart breaking.

They met again at Angelina's wedding a few months later, Katie with her fiancé in tow. He sat there for that horrible hour watching them mutter sweet nothings to each other, steal quick kisses when the priest paused. As their friends sealed their marriage with a kiss, he got up and left.

He didn't know why he cared so much anyways. No. He certainly didn't care about her.

Bolts of light shot out in some twisted show, punctuated by heart-wrenching screams as wizards and witches fell into a never-ending sleep. With the terror around him, he had to feel guilty that he did nothing to stop the curses from meeting their mark – but he had to see her. He would never be able to forgive himself if she had died without him doing anything.

He found her administering smoking vials to the wounded, casting quick spells to heal them. There was a long gash down the side of her face, the crown jewel of the open puckers that decorated her body. But he didn't care. She was alright and, really, that was all that mattered.

And somehow he found himself covering her ears when You-Know-Who's voice rang in the Great Hall, trying to protect this innocent flower from being corrupted.

"It's okay… It's okay." As she cried into his shirt, he smiled slightly, hugging her around her waist to support her. In the midst of the despair, he found a ray of sunshine for the ring no longer sat on her finger.

"What happened last night?" She echoes him, her eyes searching his wildly as she sat up in his bed. The duvet falls from around her shoulders, revealing the tiny bruises that decorated her torso. Shaped exactly like his teeth, he notes.

"What should've happened ages ago." He whispers, brushing her hair away from her face to show the hairline scar that ran from her ear to her jaw.

And slowly, his lips found hers, melting the both of them into one.

No, this was no longer a one time thing. It was eternal.


	2. AUTHOR'S NOTE

A/N: I think I owe all of you an explanation as to why I haven't been updating/writing and why I have changed my pen name.

Firstly, during the time I was away, I had my heart broken thrice (once quite recently). They got me so down that I couldn't write any romance without breaking down and crying. The first boy was someone I met at MEP camp. He was a sweet boy with an angelic voice and made me believe that he liked me back. And he apparently was using me to get to my friend the entire time. The second was a guy I met at church. I only admired him from afar but still, when he started dating my friend I got was heartbroken. Which was really stupid of me but whatever.

And the third guy… (I really hope he doesn't read this) He's one of my best friends. I met him through one of my writing circles and we only started talking a while ago (I think it's been 2 or 3 months). He's socially awkward, really smart, a music genius and above all, he takes care of me extremely well. A week or so ago, we started talking about crushes and he told me he likes a girl in his school. I was just getting over the second guy and I never told him but I did then. He comforted me and said I was like his sister and he would protect me like one. I was really falling for him then and when he said that, I couldn't take it anymore.

Secondly, I've been having family issues too. My parents have been fighting nonstop and I have to take care of the household. Don't really want to elaborate.

I'm sorry. I don't know when I'll next update. I love you all.

Cheers.


End file.
